Last Night
by twilight mum69
Summary: Jasper goes on a foreign Exchange holiday to England where he meets Edward with unbelievable consequences


**This was my submission for the Foreign Slash Exchange O/S Contest**

_**Title: Last Night.**_

_**Penname:twilightmum69**_

_**Paring:Jasper and Edward**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Category: Hurt/Romance/Fluff.**_

_**Word Count:5675 (Incl of title etc.)**_

_**Disclaimer:I own none of the characters, I am merely the Puppet Master**_.

What the fuck had I done?

How could I have fucked up so badly?

Wringing my hands, in between pushing them through my hair, I recounted the last few weeks...

_**~~~X~~~**_

_**JPOV**_

_**3 Weeks previously**_

I received a letter from school today. I never normally gave them to my mom as they were usually bringers of bad news.

But this one was different, this one I wanted her to see.

"Mom, I got a letter for you!" I shouted as I pushed the screen door open, it was hot as hell and I knew the a/c had packed up as soon as the white heat hit me.

"Fuck mom, it's like Satan's ass in here!" I shouted, throwing my book bag onto the recliner by the door.

"Get a fucking job and buy a new a/c unit then," she snapped as she made her way through to the living room, wiping her hands on her dirty apron.

Slouching into the sofa, I knew now they wouldn't agree.

"Letter?" she snapped, holding out a hand to me that was still partially covered in flour.

Pushing my hand into my back pocket I brought out the folded letter.

"Here, you'll probably say no," I said dejectedly as I sighed and picked myself up, grabbed my bag and trudged to my room.

The air was moist and I threw open my window in attempt to coax in the non-existent breeze.

Removing my dusty T shirt, I wiped it down my torso before throwing it into the hamper.

Pulling my books out, I started on my homework as I waited for mom to shout me in for dinner.

An hour later, my English homework was complete when mom shouted me in for dinner.

I was about to sit when...

"Wash up," she sighed.

"Mom, I've been in my room doing homework… I'm not dirty," I groaned.

She turned to face me, her eyebrows raised.

"Fine," I huffed.

Dinner was quiet, mom read through her college work and I read my comic book.

"So..." she began, I raised my eyes from The Spawn.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking maybe Aunt Emily could lend you the money, you know for the exchange?"

Was she serious?

"Are you serious, do you think she would?" I asked excitedly.

Mom shrugged. "I could do an extra few jobs to pay her back," she offered with a smile.

"Oh no, mom you do enough for that old coot, you are already behind on your college assignment."

"How do you..." she gasped.

"I come down for snacks, and find you asleep with your head in your books," I admitted.

Suddenly the tablecloth was more interesting than the look of shame on her face.

"Jasper, baby?"

I closed my eyes; she had an unnatural way of calming my nerves.

"I can't," I whispered. "It doesn't matter."

"Jasper Christopher Whitlock, now you listen to me, you are going on the exchange and that's it, discussion closed."

Standing abruptly, I flew round the side of the table gathering her in my arms into a fierce hug.

"I love you, momma!"

She chuckled softly. "Promise me something?"

I nodded.

"Find yourself whilst your away, enjoy every experience," her eyes were watery as she made the request that pulled at my heart strings.

I nodded and turned to clear the table.

"Oh and one more thing, Behave yourself!" she said curtly, so I tipped my hand like a good southern gentleman and she swatted my ass.

_**~~~X~~~**_

Lying with my head on the seat, I closed my eyes, remembering how excited I was at visiting another country.

The only downside, I found out, was not being able to choose my host family. I was what they called 'challenging,' so the principal decided that for the benefit of the school he would choose my host family.

What had he done?

Led like a lamb to the slaughter!

_**~~~X~~~**_

"I'm not going!" I shouted as I nearly took the door from its hinges. "Stupid fucking meddlers," I hissed, throwing myself down onto the sofa.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

"Mr Barton decided to 'choose'," I said imitating air commas, "my host family," I huffed.

Mom sat down beside me.

"Huh?"

I laughed while rubbing my hands through my thick curls.

"I am going to merry old England, to stay with the Cullen's," I sneered in my best English accent.

"Jasper, England is a beautiful place."

"Sure, because I am going to see lots of interesting things in Buckinghamshire," I snorted.

"What's wrong with the Cullen family exactly?" she sighed.

"Oh nothing. Doctor," I emphasised the 't' precociously, "Cullen and his lovely wife, Mrs Cullen, have three wonderful children…all in private school."

"So?"

"So," I huffed. "They are going to be so up themselves and stiff it's not even funny."

"Jasper Christopher!" my mom snapped. "You were raised better than that."

"What?" I shouted, jumping up. "Riley gets to go to some island were his host family own a beach house and hotel," I exclaimed with a pout.

"Well you can't change your mind. Aunt Emily has already paid for the trip," she huffed again. "Maybe a little culture would do you good," she spat as she walked away from me.

"I know what would be good for me and it isn't in merry old fucking England!" I cursed, stomping off to my room.

~~~X~~~

A week later I was freezing my ass off in an airport café waiting for my 'family.'

Picking at the cardboard coaster as I sipped the god awful coffee, a throat cleared in front of me and I lifted my eyes.

Stood before me was a boy about my age. He was lean, a little less bulky as me, and he had the most amazing bronze hair. But his eyes...

Emerald?

No...

Moss?

Definitely no…

Forest?

I closed my eyes; his eyes were the colour of a forest where my cousin lived in Washington. When I visited I couldn't believe how everything was so green, so vital.

That's it! His eyes were vital, alive.

The throat cleared again bringing me out of my green induced stupor.

"Jasper?"

The voice matched the face as if the gods had picked it themselves. _What the fuck, I'm turning into a poet?_

"Jasper Whitlock?" the breathy voice sounded almost worried now.

"Yeah, erm… sorry… jet lag," I whispered as I stood up. He was only a fraction smaller than me, he took a nervous step back as our bodies collided.

"Oh, I b-b-beg your p-p-p-pardon, s-s-s-sorry," he stuttered.

And if he didn't have the cutest fucking stutter, well I suppose even Achilles had his heel.

I smiled and a faint blush crept up his face.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed my hand into his. "Jasper Whitlock at your service," I smiled.

He took my hand, shaking it fiercely, a wide grin on his beautiful face…my cock twitched.

_Not now! _I sighed internally.

He paused as if waiting for something, my eyebrows rose.

"Oh! S-s-s-sorry. I'm E-E-Edward," he exhaled.

"Pleased to meet you Edward, that's one fine stutter you have there," I chuckled.

His face went beet red, his eyes lowering to the floor.

"Fuck, sorry I didn't…" I stopped as his head snapped up, his eyes wide.

"Erm, you can't, you c-c-can't say things l-l-like that," he said breathlessly.

"Like what?" I was totally fucking confused, had I not just apologised for mentioning his stutter?

"The 'F' word," he whispered conspiratorially.

I let out a loud snort.

"You have to be fu…" a deeper throat cleared behind Edward.

"Edward is everything okay? Your mother and I wondered where you were?"

Edward visibly froze and moved aside, nodding.

"Jasper, I'm Carlisle Cullen. I trust you had a pleasant journey?" he smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"Not bad, but I'm freezing my ass off now. Where's the car Doc?"

Edward took a deep breath and Carlisle's eyes narrowed at me.

Why did I do it?

Because I could!

_**~~~X~~~**_

Rubbing my eyes with the heels of my hand, I thought about how I had been such a jerk to him in that first moment.

_He had been kind…_

_He had been sincere..._

_He had been innocent..._

_He had been…_

I wiped away the traitorous tears that had begun to fall, I had no right to feel anything.

_**~~~X~~~**_

The drive to the Cullen's was long and boring and I REALLY needed a smoke.

Edward looked at me from the corner of his eye and smiled.

I smiled back.

His parents were silent towards us, choosing only to talk between themselves.

We pulled up into a driveway about two hours later, my eyes were heavy and I slowly blinked at the high trees as we passed them at a gracious speed in the lush Continental.

"Jasper?" came the velvet voice.

"Hmm."

"Erm, w-w-w-we're here," he stuttered.

Peeling my eyes open, the first thing that came into view was my 'host brothers' eyes, sad and lonely.

"Sorry I dozed off back there," I smiled.

"Oh i-i-it's n-n-n-no…"

"Edward, sort yourself out. It will be time for him to go home before you form a coherent sentence," the good doctor hissed at his son. _Bastard._

Edward nodded, his face pale as he climbed out of the car.

Glaring at the good doctor, I followed Edward indoors.

"Fuck me," I hissed, no longer bothered about being on the parental's good side.

"This place is huge Eddie, where's your crib?"

He blushed and gestured me to follow him, but not before I noticed the bulge appearing in his slacks.

This was going to be one interesting foreign exchange.

Edward's bedroom was on the third floor and I was sweating like a pig and sounded very close to Darth Vader as we approached his door.

"Had to be the top floor?" I panted, my hands resting on my thighs.

I heard him chuckle, my cock twitched at his low and throaty voice.

"Not fucking funny!" I laughed, standing up.

His face fell.

"What?"

"Please don't," he whispered.

"Sorry," I shrugged.

His room was twice the size of mine back home, in the centre was a huge king sized bed.

"Wow this is one helluva room Eddie."

He blushed again.

"You know Eddie, you're really quite fucking beautiful when you blush," I smiled flirtingly as I walked towards him.

He stumbled a few steps before his knees hit the ottoman at the bottom of his bed.

"Don't," he whispered, his eyes darting to the door. There stood a bear of a guy that totally fucking filled the doorway.

"Whoa, you're a huge fuc…guy aren't you?" I caught myself at the last minute.

"You must be Whitlock?" he droned.

"J-J-J-Jasper," Edward stuttered.

"W-W-W-Whatever," he mocked Edward, laughing.

Edward dropped his eyes.

There was no fucking way he was getting away with that.

"Who the fuck are you?" I spat.

He became larger, if that was possible, and my dick along with his two friends wanted to retreat inside my body, but I wasn't going to show him that. Being gay in Texas, especially from a small back road town was hard, I knew how to bullshit.

"Emmett Cullen," he smiled, "and if you want some real English hospitality while you're here let me know, he'll just bore you to death," he sneered, gesturing towards his brother.

I turned my eyes back to Edward, deciding there and then I was going to get this guy standing tall and sticking up for himself by the end of the exchange.

As I didn't reply to him Emmett huffed with a 'fuck you' and left.

Walking slowly to the door, I closed it and clicked the lock.

"J-J-J-Jasper?" he stuttered.

"Ssh Eddie, I'll take care of you," I whispered.

_**~~~X~~~**_

Yeah I took care of him alright.

Banging my head against the window of the plane, its cold against my cheek, I blew my warm breath on the window and made a crude heart with the letters EAC in the centre.

I should have left the fuck alone.

I should have kept my mouth shut.

Closing my eyes, I realized I was so fucking tired.

_**~~~X~~~**_

_**EPOV**_

Where had he come from?

He had blown into my life, challenging both my father and my brother in one day.

He was a hero, MY hero.

And now he was stalking towards me, his eyes hooded, his tongue caressing his lower lip.

My heart beat erratically, my breathing became laboured and he hadn't even touched me.

How did he know I was gay?

NO ONE knew I was gay.

Closing my eyes, I inhaled his scent… tobacco, gum and..._him_.

The smell of the saddle soap… leather, musky and intoxicating.

I could feel my erection straining in my trousers.

A bead of sweat began to glide down my cheek and quick as a flash he caught it with his tongue, taking a languid lick of my skin.

"Fuck, you taste divine," he whispered, his voice hoarse, dripping with lust.

I let out a deep breath I had been holding for who knows how long.

His eyes were crystal clear, blue pools of crystal still waters.

His hands came to my shoulders, gently pushing me backwards onto the bed.

I must have been trembling because he stopped, laying his forehead against mine.

"I can stop, just tell me to and I will, Edward," he whispered.

But I didn't want him to. I wanted this, I needed this.

Shaking my head, a slow smile grew on his face.

Oh my, he had the cutest dimples.

Slowly, without breaking eye contact with me, he brought his lips to mine, as they touched my eyes closed.

They were so soft, moving slowly against mine , massaging my own lips as he chuckled.

"What?"

"You are allowed to move your lips you know, Eddie?" he smiled at me.

"I've n-n-n-never…" I tried, letting out a frustrated breath.

"You've, _kiss_, never,_ kiss_, kissed a, _kiss_, guy before?" he whispered against my lips.

I shook my head, lowering my eyes.

Grabbing my chin between his thumb and finger he lifted my face up to meet his.

"Don't you ever fucking look down again, Edward!" he hissed.

I nodded.

"Now where were we?" he smiled before bringing his lips down to mine once again. After a moment I mimicked his movements and soon I was kissing him back, with fervour.

_**JPOV**_

Fuck he was a good kisser.

I was a little worried when I locked the door that he was going to have a panic attack, but I must have my momma's gift of calming.

We made out on his bed for a while, not pushing any boundaries.

"Fuck, your beautiful," he whispered.

"Wait… what?" I laughed, breaking our kiss.

"W-w-what? S-s-s-sorry," he stuttered.

"No fucking way man, you just said a whole sentence without a stutter," I smiled proudly.

His eyebrows knitted together, taking a cleansing breath, he opened his mouth. "F-f-f-f…" he breathed. "F-f-fuck!" he spat, burying his head in my chest.

I pushed him back onto the bed.

My lips crashed against his and as I lay across half of his body, I could feel his erection on my hip.

"Say it again."

"F-f-f…"

My lips smashed to his again, leaving him panting.

"Fuck, your beautiful," he grinned confidently.

"Whoa," I smiled, pressing my hand to his cheek. "You are fucking beautiful too."

"M-more," he stumbled.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

Grazing my teeth along his jaw, I brought my hand to his jean clad erection.

"I fucking hate my life," he panted.

That was really depressing but I knew he had more to say, so I started on my assault down his neck to his collarbone.

"Ungh, mmm…" he hummed.

Palming his erection, I moved my hips so I could get the friction I needed.

"So fucking beautiful," he mewled.

"Jasper?"

"Mhmm?"

"Fuck me!"

I stilled, bringing my face up to his.

"Edward?"

"P-p-please?" he pled with a sigh.

"Edward, we should take this slow," I smiled and returned to kissing his lips softly.

Shaking his head fiercely, I grabbed his face in my hands to stop him.

"Edward, I'm not going anywhere, and I want you so badly… I can't fuck this up."

"Tonight?"

I laughed. If nothing else, he was persistent.

"We'll try, but don't I have my own room? Aren't your parents going to get suspicious if we share a room?"

Edward shook his head.

"N-n-n-n…"

"Breathe, Edward," I smiled calmly, brushing his lips with mine.

"No… we can say we're having a camp out," he said smoothly, confidently.

"Camp out, as in outside?" It was fucking freezing out there.

Laughing, he shook his head. "No, here."

"Got an Xbox?" I asked, praying that this night couldn't possibly get any better.

"No."

"Ahh," I answered, bummed a little.

"PS3," he smiled mischievously.

"Wicked!"

"Let's g-g-go down t-t-to…" he stopped, raising an eyebrow at me, this boy catches on fast.

Fisting his shirt I pulled him on top of me, plunging my tongue into his mouth.

Soon we were making out again and Edward was dry humping me, all thoughts of the conversation dissolved.

A soft knock came on the door and Edward tensed.

The door handle moved.

"J-J-J-J-Just a m-m-m-m…" he panicked and I brushed my lips chastely over his.

"Breathe," I whispered.

"Coming, Ally!" he smiled as he stroked my face.

The door unlocked and a tiny figure flew in.

"Eddie!" she s squealed, flinging her arms round his neck with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, hi," she smiled at me.

"Hey," I smiled back.

Edward turned towards me as he put the whirling dervish on the floor.

"Jasper, this is Alice, Ally for short," he explained, making introductions. "Ally, this is Jasper, our foreign exchange guest."

Alice gasped. "Eddie?"

"What?"

"You just said a whole sentence and didn't stutter!" she said full of awe. Edward shrugged, his cheeks pinking a little.

Alice squealed.

"Ssh!" Edward hissed.

"Sorry," she whispered.

I cleared my throat, feeling a little left out.

"So, why can you talk and not stutter Eddie?"

Seeing his discomfort, I walked over and snaked my arm round his waist.

"Breathing techniques," I answered for him with a sly grin.

"Breathing techniques?" she asked, her nose scrunching in confusion.

I wasn't sure how to explain as I didn't know if she knew about Edward. She must have sensed the reason behind my hesitation though, because her eyes twinkled as she answered my unspoken question.

"Oh sorry Jasper, I have known my darling twin here was gay for a while. Call it twin-tuition," she giggled.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Edward's face, turning it towards me, and placed an open mouthed kiss on his soft lips.

"Mmm… fucking beautiful," he laughed.

"Edward Anthony Cullen… you cursed, don't let Father find out…"

"Find out what?"

Alice and Edward's father dominated the space in the door way, luckily Alice was in his line of sight so I could pull out my arm quickly.

"That Edward and I are having a camp out in here tonight, but I suppose we should have asked your permission first, sir." I smiled all sickly sweet.

My new found manners must have taken him back as he flustered with a reply.

"That seems okay with me, you two boys just mind the noise level."

"Y-y-y-y-yes F-f-f-father," Edward stuttered.

Carlisle shook his head. "Dinner is ready. Oh, and Alice, please change into something more appropriate for the dinner table."

"Yes Father," she sighed.

The tension in the room as they left was thick.

Lifting my hand, I snaked it under his shirt, drawing lazy circles with my thumb.

"Tonight," I whispered, licking the shell of his ear.

His whole body reacted as he pushed me back onto the bed, sucking my bottom lip between his.

"Fuuucckkk…" I drawled out with a hiss.

"Later," he replied cheekily.

Dinner was a stuffy affair. No conversation, no laughter and certainly no impromptu belching.

At eight we grabbed some snacks from the kitchen and made our way back up to Edward's third floor room.

"I'm going to get changed." I smiled naughtily, grabbing my bag.

After I had changed into my 'Punisher' t-shirt and flannel sleep pants, I found Edward was sat back on the bed propped up on his elbows. He was wearing a pair of grey cotton sleep pants and a Yogi Bear t-shirt with the embellishment 'Smarter than the average bear' written across the front.

"Yogi bear?"

Edward shrugged.

We played games for a while until I began to see him giving me 'that' look from the corner of his eye.

Slowly I took the controller from his hands and placed both his and mine down onto the floor.

His eyes, though nervous, were full of lust.

Bringing my hand to his face, our mouths met. Not with forceful desperate kisses, no, these were slow, sensual, toe curling kisses.

After a moment they deepened, his need to get closer to me obvious.

Sitting up and back onto my heels, I pulled my t-shirt over my head, only losing sight of him for a moment.

"Take off your shirt," I whispered.

Edward nodded and slowly removed his shirt, mimicking my actions.

His body was toned, flawless, and I couldn't wait to taste it again.

"Lay down, Edward," my voice was low and hoarse as I instructed him.

Edward laid back, his eyes hooded.

Hooking my thumbs under his waist band, I pulled down his pants and boxers in one sweeping motion.

His cock sprung free, I caught it before it hit his stomach, coating his purple head with his pre cum that was dripping down his length as I ran my hand over and around.

"Fucking beautiful," I whispered as I kissed the top.

Edward moaned, thrusting his hands into my curls.

"Jasper…" he mewled.

"Hmmmm?"

"Can I, c-c-can I take…" his eyes were wide as he glanced towards my sleep pants.

Lying back, I nodded.

With trembling hands he pulled down my pants and boxers and gasped as my erection sprung free.

"Can I t-t-t-tou…" He was having trouble concentrating in his excitement.

"Edward sugar, breathe," I coaxed soothingly.

He nodded then looked towards my weeping length. It had been a while since it had had a hand other than my own wrapped around it.

Tentatively he brought his hand to my cock, skimming his thumb over its head making me hiss, his eyes were panicked as he withdrew.

"Sugar, I'm fine, I'm just so fucking wired right now," I smiled encouragingly.

Nodding, he gripped my cock again, moving his hand slowly up and down, growing with confidence as I mewled appreciatively.

I knew I wouldn't last long. His eyes and the innocence of his stare brought my climax blazing forth, cumming over his hand and my stomach.

"Fuck!" I hissed, pulling him down onto me, our lips crashing together.

"Are you ready?" I smiled as I caressed his cheek with the back of my hand.

He swallowed thickly and I was mesmerised by the bobbing of his Adams apple.

"Don't worry Edward, you'll do great, better than great… you'll be fucking fantastic. I can't wait to feel you inside me," I purred at him.

Edward's head shot up.

"But I, I-I-I d-d-d-don't know w-w-wha…" he began to hyperventilate.

"Edward. Sugar, look at me," I coaxed as his eyes closed and he took a deep breath.

Gradually they opened up to me again.

"I'm here, we'll do this together," I whispered, moving my mouth to taste his skin again.

"Fuck," he whimpered with a whisper.

"Please!" I cried.

_**~~X~~**_

"Excuse me, sir, are you alright?"

I sat bolt up, tasting salt on my lips.

Fuck, had I been crying in my sleep again?

"I'm fine, thank you," I smiled at the sweet stewardess.

"Okay, well just let me know if you need anything," she offered.

"JD on the rocks?" I chuckled hopefully.

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you over twenty one?"

I cringed, shaking my head.

"How about a coke?"

I shrugged. "Fine."

Leaning my head back against the head rest, I once again closed my eyes.

_**~~~X~~~**_

Laying on my back, watching Edward as he prepared me was breath taking. His fingers moved slowly in and out of my hole as he scissored them, stretching me.

He was becoming more confident in his ability to make me feel good, not that I had questioned it, but this was his first time.

"Need you, in me…" I panted.

Edward nodded and grabbed the lube and condom I had brought with me.

"Allow me," I smiled, opening the foil packet and pulling it onto his length.

Edward opened the lube and put some on my hand, I covered his cock and it twitched in anticipation.

Pulling him down on me, we kissed as our cocks rubbed together.

I grabbed the head of his shaft, unable to wait another minute, and lined him up at my entrance.

"Just take it nice and slow," I guided him as I kissed him.

Nodding, his face contorted as he began to push through my ring of muscle.

"Oh. My. God," he cried. "So warm, so tight."

Placing my hands on his hips, I stilled him.

"Sugar, give me a minute," I panted, horror filled his face.

"You take a bit to adjust to," I laughed.

Blush crept up his face once more.

Once I was ready, I moved his hips, showing him he could continue.

He was seated all the way and gradually began to rock his hips.

The feeling was amazing, there was no way he hadn't topped before, he was gentle and sensual in his thrusts.

A light sheen of sweat gathered on our bodies as we began to move faster, the only sounds in the room were our grunts and the slapping of our skin together.

"Oh god Jasper… I'm going to cum," he hissed, thrusting deeper into me.

"Cum for me sugar," I growled and that was his undoing , one final thrust and my baby had the most ethereal expression on his face.

I held him close as he came down.

We lay still for a while just enjoying the heat from each other's bodies.

"You were amazing," I smiled into his hair.

"Thank you. Thank you, Jasper, for making my first time so good," he smiled against my chest.

Leaning his chin on my chest he smiled at me, his bronze hair flopping over his face in wet tendrils.

"Jasper, when can?" he stopped, the tell-tale blush making it apparent what he was going to ask.

"Tomorrow night, Sugar," I chuckled, this boy was insatiable.

We cleaned ourselves up and lay back on top of the covers.

"I'm going to tell my parents," he whispered.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's alright with me, but…"

He shrugged. "I'm tired, tired of living a lie."

"You are one amazing guy," I smiled as I pulled his lips to mine.

Lazily, I played with his hair until his soft snores could be heard.

Kissing his forehead, I pulled him tighter into my chest.

"Love you," he murmured sleepily.

I closed my eyes and a single tear fell. _What the fuck had I done?_

_**EPOV**_

The most defining night of my life had just happened. I turned to my sleeping lover, his lips parted slightly as he slept. He was so fucking beautiful.

Slowly pulling myself away from him, I showered and dressed not wanting to wait another moment to tell my family.

Running down to the dining room, I found my father and mother where eating breakfast.

"Morning," I sing-songed as I kissed them both.

"Edward, are you high?" my father said curtly.

I nodded. "High as a fucking kite!" I laughed cheerfully.

"Language Edward!" he snarled.

"Oh phooey," I spat. "I have something to tell you both."

"Edward?"

"Yes, mother dear?"

"You're not stammering."

"I know! Isn't it fucking marvellous?"

"Edward…" my father warned.

"I'm gay," I said out loud.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he shouted, knocking his morning paper onto the floor.

"No, it isn't," came a soft voice from behind me.

"You!" he hissed. "You made him say this!"

Jasper laughed, shaking his head before he nuzzled into my back, pulling me to his chest.

"No Father, it's all me." I said proudly.

"So very proud of you, Sugar," Jasper whispered into my ear.

"Get out!"

I tensed.

_**JPOV**_

I had been fucking proud of my boy, not only had he given me possibly the best sex I'd ever have, but he wanted more and by more he wanted ME inside HIM.

Groaning, I turned to find an empty space where he had slept beside me all night.

I dragged my ass to the shower and dressed.

I could hear his voice in the dining room as clear as a bell, no stammer.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" his bastard of a father shouted.

"No, it isn't," I smiled while walking into the room.

"You!" he hissed pointing at me. "You made him say this!"

I pulled my boy against my chest, nuzzling his back. The look of disgust on his father's face was evident, he didn't want a gay son.

"No Father, it's all me." I could see his cheek bones rise as he smiled.

"So very proud of you, Sugar," I whispered into his ear.

"Get out!" his father yelled.

Edward tensed.

"Father?"

"Don't speak to me, I have only one son now," he hissed, turning his back to us in shame.

Edward began to tremble in my arms.

"You fucker! Do you realise how long it has taken for YOUR son to confront you? Do you think it's fucking easy being gay… that it's all sex and cocks?" my hands were trembling now and balling at my sides.

"Get out of my house," he spat through gritted teeth.

"Oh I'm fucking going, don't you worry," I spat back.

Edward's shoulders slumped.

"What? No, Jasper," he sobbed.

Carlisle spun on his heel. "It was embarrassing enough having you with a stammer but now I will never be able to hold my head up again. You have disgraced the Cullen name!" he bellowed.

Edward gasped and took off at a sprint just as Alice arrived.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Language, young lady!" Carlisle snapped.

"What's going on? Where's Edward going...Jasper?" She looked around at all of us with questions and uncertainty on her face.

"Ask your bastard of a father," I hissed as I stormed from the room to find Edward.

I found him crying on his bed.

"Hey Sugar," I whispered.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

Sighing, I sat on the bed, pulling him to my lap.

"I gotta go Edward, it was the terms of my exchange. Fuck up and you have to go home," I chuckled softly.

"It's not fair, I only got you for a day and now you're going" he sobbed.

"We will always have last night." I kissed his head.

"Let me come with you?"

"Baby you can't, your life is here. You're not legally an adult yet and I don't think my momma would like another house guest," I shrugged sadly.

Placing him gently on the bed, I grabbed my bags I hadn't yet unpacked.

"I'll see you downstairs," I whispered.

I wiped my face as I walked down the stairs. There was no way that fucker was going to see me cry.

I stood at the door waiting for the airport taxi.

A small hand wrapped round my waist, the scent of lilacs filling my nose.

"Don't be too hard on my husband Jasper, it's how he was brought up," Mrs Cullen said with a gentle smile.

I huffed, shaking my head.

"Look after Edward for me?" I choked, she nodded.

"Mum!"

"Yes, Alice dear?"

"Where's Edward?"

"I left him in his room," I whispered as a feeling of dread washed over me.

Alice shook her head. "No he's not, I've just looked."

My heart stopped, my scalp prickled… something was wrong.

"Esme dear, have you seen the key to my study?" Carlisle shouted from the first floor landing. "Oh, it's okay its already open…" his voice trailed off.

Alice's eyes shot to her mothers and then to mine, their faces paled as they both took off at a run.

I followed, not knowing where they were going, but I had a gut instinct it wasn't good.

A car back fired outside nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Edward!" came a shrill scream.

I bolted up the stairs to his room, the vision of his limp legs hanging over his bed made me vomit.

"Edward!" I screamed.

_**~~~X~~~**_

I sat bolt upright in my seat gasping for breath, the seatbelt sign was flashing.

The day was hot as I pulled my case through the dry, overheated airport to where my momma waited.

I dragged my eyes up to her, only then realising I was crying as my vision was blurred.

"Momma!" I cried, collapsing into her arms.

I don't remember leaving the airport.

I don't remember arriving home.

Lying on my bed, I pulled the creased note from my pocket. I had read it over in my head a million times, I knew every scratch of the pen, every dotted 'i' and crossed 't'.

Opening it slowly I held it close to my nose, his scent lingered on it.

I read it once more.

My dearest Jasper,

I can't go on without you in my life.

We only knew one another for the shortest time

But I feel as if I've been waiting for you for a lifetime.

Don't shed tears over me, you made me happy for the first time in my life.

And remember… we'll always have last night.

Yours,

For Always,

Edward.

EAC esq


End file.
